


In The End, There's Pie

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their boyfriends think they need to learn to at least work together.  Allison and Derek are pretty  happy just hating and/or ignoring each other, but they aren't given a choice when a creature stalking couples is killing people and Scott gets all Alpha-y and orders them to go hunt it down.  It's all really Stiles' plan, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, There's Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/gifts).



> I went with prompt one: Derek and Allison have to investigate something together. Bickering/animosity turns to grudging respect. Perhaps there is pie. 
> 
> Also wrote both pairings as established relationships and had to throw Ms. McCall in there. Written from Derek's long suffering POV, not something I do very often, but I think it works pretty well. There's a flashback delineated by ~~~~~ and the past tense. This was fun! I hope it hits enough of the bequest.

Derek really wants to say something like 'your boyfriend's plans suck' but that would mean talking to her. He's much more happy--well, not happy, less miserable--trying to ignore her as she stalks silently beside him.

Not for the first time he acknowledges that Allison would make a magnificent wolf.

Then he wants to bleach his brain.

And throttle Stiles for putting thoughts like brain bleach in his head.

Stiles...throat...Hm...

He realizes that the image of his hands around Stiles' throat--as he kisses the moles on his face and rubs their dicks together--has slowed him down when Allison stops and glowers over her shoulder at him.

Neither trusts the other with their back, so they've been walking side to side. Controlling a growl, he steps up next to her and they continue down the sidewalk in the sleepy residential neighborhood in the next town over from Beacon Hills.

Over the eighteen months it's been active, the nemeton has expanded its influence over not just their town but the whole of Beacon County. There's something haunting this neighborhood and tearing out hearts. Some transparent yet oddly tangible creature that attacks couples out at night.

Since he and Allison can barely stand to be in the same room with each other, Derek's pretty sure they look as far from a couple as possible, which is another reason Scott's plan sucks.

~~~~~

"Tonight you and Allison are on patrol."

"No," both Derek and Allison protested at the same time and as Stiles snorted 'jinx' they glared at each other, then him, then Scott.

Scott stood his Alpha ground, holding up his hands, not in supplication but stubbornness, and added, "We're Pack. We don't have to love each other or even like each other, but we have to work together. It's been over a year since you came home, Derek, and you and Allison treat each other like you both have the plague. So, you're going to learn to get along and trust each other, got it?"

"Scott, honey, it's not going to work."

Derek grunted and turned his glare back on _his_ boyfriend while Allison wheedled _her_ boyfriend.

"You know all that does is turn me on, Derek," Stiles said with a grin.

"We work well together. I'll go with you."

"Nope. I have research to do. Lydia and I still haven't figured out what it is and, until then, we won't know how to get rid of it or contain it. You and Allison are our best hunters."

Derek growled at the last word and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Also, it's only attacked het couples, honeybunch."

Derek growled again at the annoying nickname which Stiles ignored because, apparently, he wasn't scared of the wolf anymore.

Sometimes that was very frustrating. Most of the time it was a good thing, though he wasn't admitting that now. Being annoyed at Stiles worked much better _now_.

"So, Cora and any guy, I don't care, even me."

"Ew, incest, really?"

"I'm not making out with her, Jesus, Stiles."

"Ally, come on," Scott's protest interrupted the other couple in the room. "I know it's hard to trust him..."

"Hey," Stiles protested on behalf of his boyfriend which made Derek feel just slightly mollified. Slightly.

"But the two of you not getting along at all, not even able to work together, it's like a hole in the Pack."

Derek could see her caving even as he felt himself doing the same. Dammit, Scott was right. Trust was integral to a healthy Pack. Peter sure had taught them that lesson...over and over before he'd finally slunk away in final defeat (actually, he mated with a powerful, young female Alpha heir in Hollywood and was living the high life, damn him).

"Fine," Allison bit out, lips pressed tightly together, color high on her cheeks. "Just so you understand what you're losing for at least a month."

Sighing, the Alpha rubbed his forehead and tried the puppy dog look.

When Allison crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her boyfriend, Derek snorted in amusement.

"Dammit," Scott muttered, face flushed and lips twisted in a scowl. "Being the Alpha sucks."

Derek snorted again.

Stiles did, too.

Sometimes--a lot of the time--they really were in sync, and Derek knew that even if he didn't agree to this insane plan, he wouldn't be going without sex for a month.

But...just in case..."Fine."

~~~~~

Stopping at a corner, Allison is the one to break the silence. "We've been doing this for over two hours. I think we've run out of streets. It's going to look suspicious if we just keep tramping up and down the same sidewalks."

Derek can't disagree with any of that, but just stares at her until she rolls her eyes and holds out her hand. 

"It won't bite," she finally says, shaking it at him.

"Um...?"

"Hold my hand, Hale." In the light of the street lamp, her eyes snap darkly, and her heart beats angrily.

Jesus, she's so like...No, not going there. 

With an annoyed huff, he takes her hand and lets her drag him down another street, their pace more sedate, but the tension between them still obvious, at least to him.

This is never going to work.

When she mutters, "No kidding," he realizes he said that out loud. His boyfriend is really rubbing off on him. "Yeah, no kidding on that one, too."

"Dammit." He used to go days without saying a word. Now he can't even control his brain to mouth filter with a girl who hates him. Stupid boyfriend's stupid influence with his stupid kisses and stupid sexy body.

Allison actually chuckles and her fingers tighten around his for just a moment, then her shoulders relax and her eyes soften slightly. "We all had bets on when you'd man up and kiss Stiles, y'know."

Seeming to come out of nowhere--but maybe he babbled the sexy kisses bit--that startles him into admitting the truth. "I...didn't."

"Yeah, which is why the Sheriff won the pot by betting that Stiles would make the first move."

Derek can feel his cheeks heating up, but forces himself to accept the teasing. It's better than the horrible tension. Maybe it'll even lure the creature to them. He's really in the mood to kill something. "He's underage," he finally mumbles under his breath because that still bothers him--doesn't stop him from having wildly passionate and inappropriate sex with him--but at least his guilt is lessening the closer Stiles gets to eighteen.

"Yeah, did you fail to hear that bit about the _Sheriff_ betting on his own son? You think he doesn't know what you two are up to?"

There have been some pointed comments...

Even the tips of his ears going red, Derek flushes again and huffs, "You know how persistent Stiles can be. It was easier just to give in."

"Or he'd keep haranguing you." She laughs again. It's a...nice sound. "Yeah, he's really good at that. This whole thing was his idea, you know. Scott never would have come up with this."

"You still going to hold out on him?"

"Hell yes."

Actually feeling his lips twitch into a half smile, Derek relaxes even more and turns his head slightly to see her looking at him, a not hateful look on her face. He sighs. "Stiles is right. We need to at least be able to work together."

"Let's not tell him."

"Fuck no I'm not telling him. He's insufferable at the best of times. When I admit he's right about something...?"

They both laugh at that.

Of course, that's when the ghost like thing attacks them.

*****

Exhausted, both covered in dried ectoplasm--or neon purple goo as Allison called it when she complained about her Marc Jacobs blouse being ruined--but pleased with themselves, they let themselves into the McCall kitchen to find Scott and Stiles in the middle of an argument, the gist of which seems to be going to rescue them from killing each other, and Ms. McCall sipping a cup of tea, amused at the two flailing young men.

"Why are you smiling?" Stiles asks Derek with intense suspicion, as Scott talks over him with a panicked, "You were supposed to report in over thirty minutes ago. I thought you'd killed him."

"My phone broke," Allison explains as Derek adds, "I forgot mine."

"I am super-gluing it to your forehead, dude."

"Don't call me dude."

"Why are you covered in purple goo?" Scott asks his girlfriend as Stiles goes to Derek to pluck at his soggy shirt and make a face.

Then he gets excited. "I was right! I figured it out about an hour ago and then you weren't answering your phones. We need a better communication system. Maybe bluetooths. Or spy earplug thingies."

"You killed it?" Scott interrupts his best friend's babbling with a much more vital question.

Derek shrugs. It looked dead.

"It looked dead," Allison says, giving Derek a short smile. "Derek punched a hole right through its head."

Stiles punches a fist in the air and cheers. "Yeah, that'll do it. Okay, I want a full run down." He grabs his tablet, flipping it open. "Every detail."

"Can wait until tomorrow, Stiles," Allison says gently, as Derek gives him a grumpy look. "Is that pie?"

Ms. McCall gets up to fetch plates and forks. "You were gone nearly three hours. Stiles got nervous. It's fresh peach."

"Any icecream to go with it, Ms. McCall?"

"In a house with two werewolves? Hell yes. I need to it to calm my nerves." Ignoring her son's half-hearted protests, she grins and plops down a half empty gallon of vanilla cinnamon icecream on the table next to the pie. "Help yourselves, kids. Since no one's bleeding out, I'm going to bed."

After they bid her goodnight, the foursome sits down and Stiles doles out slices of still warm pie with Scott adding icecream.

A few bites in, the Alpha looks up hesitantly. "So, um...you two okay?"

Derek looks at Allison who looks back. They don't smile, but they don't glare either, and he nods as she says, "Yes."

"So, my plan worked?"

"So not your plan, Scott."

As Allison and Scott start to bicker and feed each other pie a la mode, Derek turns to Stiles and just shakes his head at him.

Stiles grins and waggles his eyebrows before launching into the results of his research which apparently were proven by Derek and Allison. Only half-listening, Derek stares at the spoon dangling from his mouth which he's managing to talk around, and the bit of cream dripping down his chin, and...oh, what he's going to do to that mouth very, very soon.

Cream will play a part in it, too.

Derek nostrils flare and he can feel his eyes flashing bright blue.

His own eyes sparkling with sudden desire, Stiles flushes.

Sometimes they don't need to talk at all.

End


End file.
